nature_catfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sadie/@comment-43276078-20190821011037
If Sadie The Dog gets her own show, it will be called Sadie's Big World. It will be an American-British interactive CGI computer animated educational preschool children's television series. The series will be produced by Little Airplane Productions, Spiffy Pictures, Brown Bag Films, and Cake Entertainment. The series will be created by Josh Selig, Adam Rudman, David Rudman, and Todd Hannert. The executive producers of Sadie's Big World will be Josh Selig, Adam Rudman, David Rudman, Cathal Gaffney, and Tom Van Waveren. The producers of Sadie's Big World will be Caroline Bandolik, Frances Nankin, Jesse McMahon, Scott Scornavacco, Tone Thyne, and Laura Dundas. The writers of Sadie's Big World will be Josh Selig, Adam Rudman, George Arthur Bloom, Jill Cozza-Turner, Christine Ferraro, Michael J. Goldberg, Chris Nee, Joey Mazzarino, Justin Shanes, Liz Hara, and J.N. Lyons. The storyboards of Sadie's Big World will be Lisa Whittick, David Bluesten, Steve Barr, Drew Ng, Luke Gustafson, Chris Ramsarran, Dae Jung, James Burks, Douglas McCarthy, Ralph Zondag, and Bill Thyne. The directors of Sadie's Big World will be Josh Selig, Jennifer Oxley, David Rudman, Christos Katopodis, and Steve Daye. The composers of Sadie's Big World are not announced yet. The opening theme song and ending theme song of Sadie's Big World are not announced yet. The countries of origin of Sadie's Big World will be in the United States, United Kingdom, and Ireland. The running time of full episodes will be 25 minutes. The original language of Sadie's Big World will be English. The picture format of Sadie's Big World will be 1080i (16:9 HDTV). Sadie The Dog will be the main protagonist and hostess and she will be voiced by Leslie Carrara-Rudolph in the US and Rachelle Beinart in the UK. Sir. Galahad will be the secondary protagonist and co-host and he will be voiced by Chris Parnell in the US and Tim Whitnall in the UK. It will be presented by Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Chris Parnell, Rachelle Beinart, and Tim Whitnall. All of Sadie The Dog's friends and Sir. Galahad's friends from Nature Cat will be voiced by Stephanie D'Abruzzo (US), Antonia Thomas, (UK) Joey Rudman, (US), Ben Small (UK), Cecily Strong (US), Jane Horrocks (UK), Christopher Ragland (US), Nigel Pilkington (UK), Max Burkholder (US), Bradley Shedden (UK), Eric Jacobson (US), Rob Rackstraw (UK), Grey DeLisle (US), Joanna Ruiz (UK), Kevin Clash (US), Duncan Wisbey (UK), Marc Weiner (US), David Holt (UK), James Arnold Taylor (US), and John Hasler (UK). Nature Cat, Hal, Daisy, and Squeeks will both not appear in Sadie's Big World. Sadie and Sir. Galahad will both teach kids to learn Math, Science, Problem Solving, and Social & Emotional Growth. It will also have live action scenes with kids and with songs and with kid voiceovers in the real world. Sadie The Dog can also talk to real kids in the real world on Sadie's phone about their feelings in Sadie's Big World. It will air on Nick Jr. (USA), CBeebies (UK), Treehouse TV (Canada), ABC Kids (Australia), and RTÉjr (Ireland) in 2019 or 2020. On the 9 Story Media Group website, the Demo, Genre, Format, Style, and the 9 Story Rights of Sadie's Big World will be Preschool on Demo, Adventure, Educational on Genre, Series on Format, 3D Animation on Style, and Production on 9 Story Rights on the new show called Sadie's Big World. Sadie's Big World on Nick Jr. will also be on a Nick Jr. curriculum board and it will say Math Skills, Science Skills, Problem Solving, and Social & Emotional Growth on the Nick Jr. curriculum board of Sadie's Big World.